Storm Lestrange and The Dark days
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: Storm's the Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus But why does she look nothing like him and why her Mothers sudden interest in her becoming a Death eater? Rated T for Langue.
1. Great Things

My life hasn't been exactly easy, but it really hasn't been all that hard either. Maybe I should start off by introducing myself. My name is Storm Salazar Lestrange. I know what you're thinking. "Lestrange! You must be a horrid bigot." But I'm not. I'm nothing like my Mother, Bellatrix or my Father, Rodolphus. You see I wasn't really raised by them. Father was too busy trying to get Mothers attention and she was too busy fawning over the Dark Lord. Needless to say I learned to fend for myself very early on, but before that the House elves saw to it I didn't perish under my grandfather's care. He wasn't exactly the nurturing kind, you see. My parents loved me though, this I was sure of. They just didn't know how to show it in a healthy way. From Azkaban they'd send me lavish gifts here and there, a new creature to cuddle, and a new dress I'd never wear. They were in prison for most of my childhood and it wasn't until I was 16 in 1996 that my mother became physically present in my life. In 1996 you see my Mother escaped from Azkaban and pulled me from my enrollment at Beauxbatons. She never truly liked that school, but Hogwarts wouldn't have me and besides I had grown up in France for most of my life because of the Ministry's insistent badgering. My Grandfather didn't care for the Ministry at all, And in 1992, when he passed, I became an orphan of sorts. I was permitted to live by myself in the Black family home. I was only 12 and forced into adulthood. Yes, I had Creature but he wasn't a good conversationalist.

The day I saw my Mother out from behind bars was strange. She seemed almost normal. Almost.

I was in Advanced Potion Making and Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime came into the room without knocking. We all stood as she walked across the room to Professor Thomas. She bent down and whispered something to her. The Professor then nodded and Headmistress left. We at once sat and went back to the lesson. I couldn't focus for some reason. Usually I loved Potions class. It came naturally to me, I didn't have to try. But today I kept finding myself staring out the large stain glass window behind the Professors head that over looked the Bay of Biscay. Class was over and I stood to leave with Alice and Blanch two girls who I've come to tolerate.

"Miss Lestrange." Professor Thomas called. "A moment please." I stopped and told the girls to go on without me.

"Yes Professor what is it?" I asked standing in front of her desk.

"You need to pack your things and report to Headmistress's office immediately." She stated emotionless. I was shocked to say the least.

"Did I do something wrong Professor?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Professor Thomas continued grading papers as if the conversation was just about the weather.

"Am I being expelled?" I asked. I felt like a knot was in my throat. What was going on?

"I don't know Miss Lestrange. Just do as you're told." She said harshly shooing me with her hand. I left quickly and made my way to my room. I used a packing spell and my room was bare just as it had been my first day. I grabbed my bags and walked through the halls of the silent Palace. Now silence wasn't strange here at Beauxbatons, but this silence was eerie and sent a shiver up my back. I made it to Headmistresses office, which was more like a private library, half an hour after Potions. No doubt by now Alice and Blanch have noticed my absence and have been chastised for talking in the middle of class about it. I took a deep breath and knocked upon the large marble door. Headmistress opened it and invited me in with a warm smile. She moved gracefully to a rather big chair on the other side of the room and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Come Storm, have a seat." I did as I was told, placing my bags at the door. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, I couldn't impose Headmistress."

"Nonsense. It's truly no trouble." She said pouring me a cup as well. I took the tea smiling and not really wanting it; I simply placed it to my lips and pretended to sip. After sometime of drinking her tea Madame Olympe placed her cup on the coffee table and grew stern. "Now, Storm I trust you keep up with the news." I nodded yes. "Then you must have heard of the Azkaban incident."

"Yes Madame I have." I stated looking at my hands as she spoke.

"For your own safety and that of your fellow students your grandmother has informed me that she will be sending someone for you within the hour." I looked to her. My grandmother? My grandmother has been dead since before my birth. What was going on?

"I see. So I'm no longer welcomed here?" I said slightly agitated.

"That's not it at all Storm." She said sadly. "I just can't risk a death eater finding the School." I nodded and stood.

"Well I should probably wait at the entrance then."

"Yes I think that would be best." I fished around in my uniform pocket until I found a note.

"Would you please give this to Blanch for me Headmistress?" She looked and skeptical and then took it from me.

"This isn't normal, but under the circumstances I suppose so." She said standing and leading me to the door. I grabbed my bags once again, and walked to the schools front gate. I was completely alone waiting for god knows who. I swear if it was my mother I may just scream. Suddenly a car pulled up the drive and the gates opened. The license plate said it was British but the emblem on it said it was Malfoy. I almost cried out in joy. The car door opened and out stepped my favorite Aunt. She stood at arm's length and I quickly glanced in the car. She was alone. It was safe. I dropped my bags and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"So much like your Mother. Enthusiastic as always" Aunt Cissy said petting my long black curls, almost as if she was lost in a memory.

"Why are you here Aunt Cissy?" I asked as we placed my bags in the trunk and began to drive off. She was quiet until we were well on our way.

"Your Mother sent me." I knew it, my Grandmother my ass. "She wants to see you" I sunk down in my seat and stared out the window.

"Well maybe I don't want to see her. Maybe, I liked it at school."

"She's your mother Storm" She said harshly. I sighed and begged for silence. "It's only right for you to be angry with her. But please for her sanity just go along with it."

"What sanity?" She looked from me to the sky and remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

We arrived at Malfoy Manor late at night. The moon was directly overhead as we pulled up the drive and passed through the gate. One of the House Elves was there to take my bag. I believe his name was Dobby. I always liked Dobby considering he was much nicer than Creature, The House elf I was accustomed to. When Aunt Cissy wasn't looking I smiled at Dobby and thanked him.

"Oh no Miss Lestrange its Dobby's pleasure" he said. His voice was shaking and he seemed scared of his own shadow. I don't blame him. There have been times; I swear my shadow could swallow me whole.

Dobby was gone in an instant and I found myself in the Malfoy's entry way, alone. I listened to the wind and footsteps above me, the hushed whispers and the shushed screams. Mother and Aunt Cissy were arguing. About What I don't know, I don't care either. At least that's what I tell myself. But really I think I do know. In all seriousness it's probably me they're fighting about. Aunt Cissy's never liked the way Mother treated me. The way she goes months without talking to me. Mother's never liked the way Aunt Cissy thinks it's her business how I'm raised. You know Family stuff. The same issues everyone has, just twice as big.

Footsteps approach as I lean against the wall, a second latter who should walk around the corner but my cousin, Draco. He stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the same wall as I, sideways, with one ankle crossed over the other. His Quote 'cool guy pose'.

"I think the Question is Why are you here dear Cousin?" I said as I began to walk towards him." Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you? Besides it's my Christmas break and this is my house." He did have me there. "I repeat, what are you doing here?" I looked up and sighed.

"Your mum picked me up today. It seems my Mother is here and I'm to see her."

"Oh right. I wondered what all the bloody yelling was about. Now it makes sense, Aunt Bella's here.

Our Mothers have never truly gotten along.

"Your House elf took my bags. Any idea of where he put them?" I asked running my fingers through my long black tangled curls.

"Most likely the guest room." Draco said motioning for me to fallow. I did and cursed my uniform, as I broke a heal on the main stair case.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. Draco looked back at me amused, that stupid smirk of his present on his face. "Well I'm glad my misfortune amuses you so."

"No need to get snippy Storm" he said continuing up the stairs without waiting for me. I took my shoes off and continued barefoot up the cold marble steps.

"What happen to the magnificent carpet Draco? Did it slither away like your manners?" I said jokingly

"No" He retaliated, upset. "Mothers redecorating" He never did have a sense of humor.

Finally we made it to the Guest room. The room was enclosed by a large black door. The walls were a sad aged white and the floor was an inviting black wool carpet. The contrast between the marble and the wool was so comforting my feet almost went into shock, like coming home to a warm fire after being thrown into the middle of a hail storm. My bags were next to the bed in a neat pile and I truly for once wished I was home. Home being the abandoned old Black house, but still, it was weird I was actually missing Creature even.

My ever gracious Host then closed the door behind me and left. God, I hate being related to that arrogant little prick. Quickly, I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Sapphire sweater. I changed and neatly folded my silk uniform, placing it on the Queen sized bed in the corner. Its Green Egyptian cotton sheets almost engulfing the small light blue dress, as if a large Snake was swallowing a blue jay from its nest. I wondered if the snake would be so kind as to swallow me as well. Anything to escape seeing my Mother. I sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The voices where now to my right and were growing louder. They were right outside the door now and the moment I was dreading was ever nearer.

I laid back and feigned sleep. I was so pathetic. I couldn't even face the woman who gave me life.

The door handle moved slightly then stopped, as if whoever was on the other side was contemplating whether or not to continue. After what seemed like a century the door opened. Light footsteps came ever closer. A hand fell upon my face; the skin was rough and cold. I opened my eyes slowly so as to appear as if I just woke up. It was my mother no doubt, but an older harsher version. Azkaban had not been kind.

"Storm" she began in a motherly tone. "Get off your lazy ass and hug your mother" That was the mom I knew.

I stood and was almost taken back by the severity of her hug. She clung as if it were for dear life. After a few moments breathing became harder and she finally let go.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you." She said almost to herself. She began to circle me, like a lioness circling her pray, studying it, studying me. I remained quiet and still like a good girl should. Like a good heir to the Lestrange name, to the Black name. Then a thought crossed my mind. If Mother had escaped, did father as well?

"Mother, is father?" I didn't get a chance to finish before she cut me off.

"Rodolphus, yes he's downstairs with your uncle Lucius. But let's not talk about him dear. Let's talk about your bright future." She said enthusiastically.

"My Future?" I asked concerned. "What about my future?"

"Your future with the Dark Lord of course!" She almost screamed in joy. I almost fainted. Me help the Dark Lord. No. Never. She must have seen my hesitation. "What is it Storm? Scared are you? There's no reason to be sweet heart." Mother came closer and took my hands. Trying to comfort me. "He's known you since you were small. We've planned great things for you my dear. Great things."

I looked from my Mothers eyes to our connected hands then back again. She truly did lose her mind in Azkaban, didn't she? I closed my eyes and decided to give her this small satisfaction.

"Great things." I repeated. This must have satisfied her for she kissed my head and left the room, but not without getting in one last thought.

"One day you will make us all proud."


	2. Hot Chocolate, Goblins, and Love Potions

I'll make her proud one day is what she meant. Were top marks not enough? Was being captain of the Dueling Club not enough? Was excelling in Quidditch not enough? Was I not enough?

I collapsed onto the bed in frustration and stared at the wall, these thoughts running in my head. How could she expect this o me? How could she even ask his of me? 14 years, I haven't seen her since I was 2 and she has the audacity to ask this of me?

It's late; I should really get some sleep, but I have to see dad. I need to know he's alright. That he's saner than Mom at the moment. That maybe, just maybe, he can get me out of this dark future she has planned.

Pulling myself off the warm emerald sheets, I make my way to the door and quickly exit the room. Down the hall I hear Draco and Aunt Cissy talking in hushed tones as my Mother enters the conversation. I swiftly descend the white marble stairs as I look for any sign of my Father. Down the long well lit hall I quickly and quietly travel, only stopping when I hear my Uncles voice.

"He's coming here Rodolphus?" Lucius's sounds frazzled. Who is he talking about?

"That's what Bella says" My Fathers voice.

I haven't heard it in so long. It takes all I have in me not to burst into the room, cling to him and cry. But something's off. Something in his voice is wrong. The once smooth velvet sound is now harsh, husky, and aged. I stand in front of the closed door and seriously debate whether or not I want to see him now. Do I want all my memories and fantasies destroyed by the unforgiving reality? My hand hovered above the brass doorknob. I didn't get a chance to decide.

The large wooden door swung open to reveal an aged man, once thick with muscle, now thin with tangled and matted dark hair to his shoulders, the dim circles under his eyes told of numerous sleepless nights and his usual blank stare was replaced with longing for something he didn't even remember he once had.

My father stared at me for some time as my uncle came up behind him. His calloused hands reached for mine, hesitantly. His thumb rubbed over a small scar on the heal of my hand and he slowly began to recognize me. His eyes lit up for a brief moment.

"Storm?" He asked unsure. I nodded, my eyes beginning to tear up. Before I could register what was happening my father embraced me in a way I was not accustomed to. He had never done that before, hugged me. I was unsure of what to do, so I simply wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. He pulled away and took my face in his hands. His dark eyes drilled into mine. The light dieing… "You've grown so much, So much like your mother, So much like…" The later was almost a whisper as he trailed off into nothing. He turned away from me and retreated back into the study. My uncle gave me a once over and closed the door in my face, loudly.

Now what? I had no answers, only more questions. And now they knew I was listening, so eavesdropping was out of the question. I sighed and walked off contemplating tomorrow and the unseen horrors that may await. I reached the kitchen and heard elves scurrying around. Entering I found it deserted as they scattered, afraid. Only Dobby remained. Any other time I would try and coax them out to talk but as of right now I don't really care. Dobby looked at me and handed me some hot chocolate. I looked at him surprised.

"Miss looks sad. Chocolate always helps. Or so Dobby hears." He said walking away to where I assume the other elves went.

"Thank you, Dobby" He turned around and shrunk in size,

"Dobby does wish Miss would stop doing that."

"No promises" I said as he finally disappeared from the room.

Sitting at the black marble counter I sipped the Hot Chocolate and stared off into space, savoring the whipped cream. My father was definitely not alright. My head began to pound as the voices upstairs grew louder. What had Azkaban been like? What hell did he survive? Did they survive, my Mother and him? I need something to get my mind off this. Anything. I groaned and looked around the kitchen, then stared into my cup.

I could always go walk around and shop a bit tomorrow, Diagon Alley was always good for forgetting your troubles. Plus I haven't been there in ages. Maybe I'd drag Draco with me. He'd have to buy Christmas presents eventually anyway. Yah…That sounded nice. Managing money buying things. It would keep my brain occupied for a bit.

I finished my drink and left, placing the cup in the sink. Up the stairs I traveled till I reached my door. There I entered and closed it softly so as not disturbed the suddenly silent night. I fell onto the soft bed as I rubbed my swollen temples. My body was embraced by warmth as my head hit the peacock feather pillow, the night engulfed my senses. Leaving me to fend for myself in the ever so unforgiving darkness.

As I lay sleeping my mind began to wander. I dreamed of deadly spells and dark shadows. Of carved words covered in blood and Snakes slithering through the hallways, Malfoy Hallways. I dreamed of hurried breathes and rushed whispers. Of heart wrenching sorrow and wretched goodbyes. It all seemed so real. I was drowning…Screaming for anyone to help me, anyone at all. A blur of strawberry Red hair and brown eyes is above me. My heart leaps forward begging the blur to stay. But it keeps walking further from me.

I awoke drenched in sweat and tears. The sun was just invading the room and I was still so tired. My eyelids barley stayed open as I tried to stare at the ceiling. After that dream, sleep would not return. It never did after these stupid horrid visions. I hate them. Always have. The ceiling is a warm Tan with swirling patterns. My eyes follow each swirl, as my mind jumps back to the past.

Head Mistress said they were a gift. That the Inner eye was rare and I should embrace it. What a joke? These damn dreams keep me up at night, make it hard to pay attention in class and on top of that Henrietta Rose over heard that stupid conversation. I hate that girl, always have, She told everyone I saw things. That I was just as mental as that stupid Woman who came to talk to us about Divination last month, Trelawney. No one talked to me, or looked at me for months…except Blanch. She has a good head on her shoulders. Never once doubted me, or Alice, about anything we told her. But then again I never had a reason to lie to her. Except when she'd ask about my family…

Traveling across the room I entered the adjacent washroom and quickly drew myself a bath. The off white marble greeted my pale naked body and the warm water held me like a mother should hold a small child.

The pictures from the dream replayed themselves in my mind over and over again. Accompanied by Madame Maxine wordlessly begging me to take up Divination. I held my breath as I became submerged under the water, repeating the ceremony I did so many times before. Again green flashes, screams, intense pain and over whelming grief invade my cranium. I gasp for air as water splashes to the floor. The visions gone now, replaced by my body begging for air. I drowned them, like I always do. I smile slowly as I realize how unhealthy that is. I pull myself out of the tube after washing my hair. Quickly I change into a pair of light jeans, a midnight blue tank top and white flowing sweater. I let my hair hang, drenched, as I descend the stairs to search for Draco. Instead I find my Uncle, pacing.

"Uncle Luscious?" I call shyly. He stops his useless pacing and looks at me. "I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley today, to do a bit a Christmas shopping." He looked at me expectedly. "And I would like Draco to escort me… please" I added as an afterthought.

"Of course. I'll go and get him." He stated as he headed off to the dining hall. His voice held an inner smile though his face was stoic. Had I just solved what was troubling him?

I waited by the door, cloak wrapped around my shoulders, as a Very unhappy, sleepy Draco approached. His hair was disheveled and his eyes struggled to stay alert. I could already tell he was going to be a delight this morning. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else when having to talk politely to Goblins at Gringotts.

"Why do I have to escort you Storm…and this early. Besides, we both know you hate these damn old customs." He whined stretching and grabbing his broom.

"I can't just want to spend time with precious baby Draco?" I teased. He glared, not amused and I look skeptical at his broom stick. "Are we flying all the way to Diagon Alley?"

"No, don't be bloody insane! I'm simply going to trade this one in to get the new Nimbus" He snapped as if I was an imbecilic.

Just for that I was going to buy the heaviest things I could find, and he would just have to deal with it.

Draco pulled a silver pen wrapped in cloth out of his pocket as we walked to the front gate. He gently uncovered the pen as we both grabbed hold and the Port Key dropped us in the center of Diagon Alley.

The wind from the journey died down as I tried, unsuccessfully to calm my now unruly dry curls.

"Draco, I'm going to go to Gringotts. Will you meet Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor around…say," I paused and looked at the sun. "Two Thirty?" I would have waited for an answer but he had already walked of towards a shop on the other end of the Alley. Sighing I turned on my heal and made my way to Gringotts.

The trip was anything but pleasurable. At first the damn Goblin wouldn't let me get into my family vault because I forgot my key. Curse my easily distracted mind. I had to play the 'Do you really want me to get my Mother down here' card. He caved and allowed me to get my Galleon's. But not before chewing me out about being more prepared.

I left in a slightly worse mood than before and made my way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where I purchased a beautiful emerald robe for my Mother and a new silver pocket watch for Father. On my way out I spotted the most lavish pair of jade earrings. I quickly snatched them up before a younger Witch with shoulder length ebony hair could purchase them. She seemed very put off by the whole situation as she pouted next to a rather tall boy around Draco's age with dark skin.

It was almost Two Thirty and I began to make my way the Ice Cream Parlor when a shop I had never seen before caught my eye. I mean, how could it not. People were coming and going frequently. Its colors were ravishing and laughter could be heard through the walls. A head with a top hat stood prominate, as well as the arm moving the hat away to reveal a small white rabbit underneath it. The snow surrounding it was colorful, obviously charmed to change color. Still it was enchanting.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" I read aloud as I walked into the crowded shop. It was even louder inside, if that were possible. Children were running around playing with doodads and charms, a few girls stood around a shelf labeled 'Love Potions' and a tall red haired boy, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, was stocking shelves. He turned to me as I was looking around.

"Can I help you with anything?" He said as his voice cracked.

"Oh no" I said quickly. "I'm just looking around, Curious, you know." He couldn't be any older than Draco. When was my cousin going to get a job? At least on his breaks. Hell, I even had a part time one back in France. At a small Muggle store. Quant is a better word for it than small.

"Ok" he said as he descended a ladder. "If you need anything just find me or someone who looks like me. There's about five of us here today." Five? He must have seen the confusion on my face for he continued.

"This is a family shop. Well actually it's my brother's shop. I just help out a bit."

"I see. Well it was nice to meet you…" I said holding out my hand. How many family members did he have?

"Ron" he said taking it and shaking it lightly. "Ron Weasley"

"I'm Storm Lestrange" I said without thinking. His face dropped almost immediately. I closed my eyes furious with myself, and slowly retracted my hand. When I opened them again he was gone. I went further into the store determined to find something to take my mind of what just happened. Maybe I could find something to take Draco's ever present smirk of his face.

I explored a few hair hexes and bottled boils but nothing was sparking an interest. I was almost ready to leave when I heard the boy from earlier; Ron was it, talking to an older boy, taller than him, around my age maybe a year older.

"I'm telling you the truth; she said her name was Lestrange. After what happened at school. What happened to Sirius? We can't be too careful. What would Harry think?" he sounded panicked. My heart skipped a beat. Uncle Sirius? What was he talking about? If something had happened to him…

"Calm down, Ron. You don't even know if she's Bellatrix's daughter, for all we know she could be 'what his faces' brother's kid." He sounded relaxed and amused by, who I assume to be his younger brother. My Mother, What had my Mother done to y Uncle? I was almost in a panic.

"But, Isn't he dead?"

"I don't know."

"Fine George, why don't you go see for yourself. She looks exactly like a Lestrange. I think she went down the Bottled hexes Isle."

I heard footsteps coming closer. Quickly, I went over a few more isles and found myself by the Love Potions. Girls everywhere, Gossiping about who they were going to us it on. Pathetic, these girls. Who would ever want such fake love? I pick up a bottle and slowly uncap it. My inner Potions nerd getting the better of me. I took a deep whiff. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the bottle in disgust. It was so weak it wouldn't work on a lovesick first year. A hand taped me on the shoulder. I whipped around, Startled.

It was the boy Ron had been talking to earlier…at least I think. He was wearing a different tie and looked at me with a small smile.

"Interested in that? Promise it works. Weasley honor!" He crossed his heart and raised his right hand. Obviously trying to be funny. I gulped. He's cute. There was no debating that. My mind went blank and my mouth dried up.

I have no experience with men, at all. Beauxbatons is an All-girl Wizarding school.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue. We've got something to fix that… If you want it?" He said pointing down and adjacent Isle. "It's right down there."

"Um-" I cleared my throat. "No, I'm fine. I was just looking." I placed the weak potion in his hand and turned to leave.

"Alright, I bet a girl like you has no need for this anyway." Was he openly flirting with me? I blushed and stopped walking. Turning around I tried to calm myself, unsuccessfully.

"Your love potions, there, um, very weak. You may want to fix that." My heart's pounding. My stomach's in my throat. What's wrong with me?

"Oh." He looked at the bottle. "Well, thats what I get for letting Ron brew them. Thanks for the heads up." He walked closer. "I'm Fred. I own this place." So he wasn't the Boy Ron was talking to.

"Really, Cause your stock boy" I pointed to Ron across the room nervously. "Said his brother's own this place, plural you see."

"OH NO! You caught me." He said jokingly "Me and my brother George own this. Don't let Percy tell you any different. He'll try, believe me. Percy is a bit older than me and George you see…" I giggled at his over explanation. He smiled. The Pixies in my stomach did back flips. "I don't think I caught your name?"

"Oh…"My heart dropped a bit. "Storm" I said leaving it at that. No need for a repeat of what happened with Ron.

"Storm" He repeated with that smile. "Nice name"

"Thanks"

He was about to say something when the most annoying sound possible interrupted him. My cousin's voice.

"Storm, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said arrogant as he stepped to my side. Two people were with him. They were the girl and boy I saw earlier at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She sneered at me and I simply Ignored her. "You were supposed to meet me over an hour ago." I sighed.

"Draco, your being rude." I said softly. "Can't you see I'm talking to someone?" He looked to my left where Fred was standing and made a face of pure disgust.

"Why are you talking to a Weasley? In fact, what are you even doing in here it all?" He seemed put off by the very thought of this store.

"Maybe she was trying to find a hex to take that stupid look off your face Malfoy?" Fred said crossing his arms.

"I wasn't talking to you Blood Traitor" He snapped and put his attention back on me. I gave him a look of shock.

"I can do what I want Draco. You're not the boss of me, and I find your current attitude very appalling." I said placing my hands on my hips. "Why don't you just leave? I can find my own way home." I could sense where his conversation was heading and I was not going back to that Manor just yet.

"Fine Storm, we'll see what my father has to say about this later!" He pouted and stormed off with his little friends. God he had a way of getting under my skin. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"How do you know that little piece of shit?" Fred asked. I forgot Fred was even there. I gulped and turned to face him.

"He's my, Cousin." I said grudgingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said looking at Draco's retreating figure. "It's a shame you can't choose your family" I nodded in agreement.

"I should get going." I said as I saw Ron and George approaching. They must have heard the racket. "If I'm too late my Uncle will be furious" Fred looked sympathetic. I left quickly and found Draco a few feet away waiting, alone.

"What was all that about?" He asked in his usual way. I didn't answer him as we took hold of the Port key. I was too busy thinking about that lovely smile.


	3. The Conqueror Worm

The world stopped spinning as the wind faded away outside the Malfoy manor. Draco landed in front of me and looked back, a smirk plastered on his smug face. He turned to me, slowly, his hands in his pockets, shopping bags at his feet. He obviously had something to say.

"You know Storm." He began, trying, and failing, to sound menacing. "I don't see Aunt Bella being too happy with you. When she finds out you were flirting with a Weaseley, like a common little Mudblood."

"Are you trying to back mail me Draco" I said suppressing a small giggle. "If so, next time try to be a bit more threatening." I continued walking passed him placing my hand on his shoulder in false comfort for a fleeting moment. I was in too good of a mood to let him ruin it. After all, the trip to Diagon Alley had more of a success then I planned.

Walking through the grand double doors, my bags in tow, I stopped almost immediately. The manor was dark and a chill ran up my spine. I dropped my bags in response. Suddenly I couldn't remember why I had been so happy only moments before.

"I was plenty thr-" Draco began loudly, but quickly fell silent when he noticed the eerie aura in his usually welcoming home.

My eyes deliberately scanned the hall; they fell on Dobby cowering behind a small coffee table in the corner. I mutely made my way to him, leaving my bags where they lay.

"Dobby." I began faintly. He jumped almost fifteen feet, despite my attempt, and then looked back to Draco and I. "What's going on?"

"Oh…Miss L-lestrange, Young M-master Malfoy… Dobby can't say. Dobby shouldn't even be here M-miss." He spoke in a harsh whisper stumbling over his words. Draco piped up.

"Go ahead. Tell us. Father won't harm you." He wanted to know what caused this horrid feeling just as much as I did.

"It's not the Masters F-father Dobby's afraid of s-sir." Dobby looked around; he seemed to want to meld with the wall, if only to escape us and our questioning for but a moment. He motioned for Draco and I to come closer with a shaky hand, then continued. "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is here." My breath caught in my throat. Draco inhaled loudly. A garish noise came from somewhere down the hall. "Dobby must go!" he said wildly, snapping his fingers and disaporating.

My Mother's laugh. Shrill and soul piercing invaded the silent space.

Draco looked down at me, his silver eyes wide in panic. What were we to do? We could quickly escape back to Diagon alley and wait till he left. But what if he didn't leave? What then? I could see the questions bouncing behind his eyes, the fear.

A shaky breath left my lungs, my bottom lip quivered against my will.

The sound of something slithering in the shadows reached my ears. I retreated till my back was pressed against Draco's chest. His heart was beating loudly, his lungs inflating rapidly. I grabbed his hand and prayed to whatever being of power this nightmare would end.

Eyes closed tightly, I wished it would go away, the hissing in the darkness, the fear griping my mind. Whishing however has never been enough. Nor will it ever be for me. So I gathered every fiber of courage in myself and opened my eyes.

I was greeted by a long green snake, thick as a man's thigh winding around a tall lamp opposite from us. Its eyes seemed bore into mine in the dim light. As if it knew who I was, as if it was able to determine we were just children, that we were not a threat. I relaxed just a bit, releasing my grasp on Draco's now red hand.

"I don't think it's going to hurt us." I said so quietly I could barely hear my own voice. Draco nodded slowly and looked further down the hall. The sound of murmurs had again been broken by my Mother's cackle.

The whispers stopped suddenly and a single voice rang out, but it was far too quiet for me to hear anything but monotone mumbles. I took a hesitant step forward. The snake hissed a warning. I whipped my head round to it, my ebony curls lashing Draco in the face.

"Storm." He uttered annoyed. "Watch it!" I gave him a look that couldn't have possibly passed for an honest apology. A shadow moved in the darkness ahead of us. It came closer at a steady pace, never once calling out to us. The snake slide down the lamp and across my feet, stopping once it reached the door. A bare skull white foot stepped from the shadows, followed by a thin black robbed leg. Draco stiffened at my side and after what felt like an eternity, a tall lanky man, whose nose was almost nonexistent passed us, ignoring our very presence, as if we were just Muggle paintings, not capable of speech. He reached the door and opened it rather sluggishly. Just as I thought he would leave and I wouldn't have to fake a smile for the deformed man, his head deliberately turned towards us.

"Ah" The man began. His voice was clear and high. The words slithered into my ears like snakes. Draco looked off to the left of the man's head, never making eye contact. He obviously knew something I didn't. "Draco. What a shame you couldn't join us. It was a very entertaining evening." His gaze left Draco and made its way to me.

His eyes, red as fresh blood met mine. They were torturous and drilled a sense of death into my very being.

"And who do we have here." His cracked lips formed the words gently but they sounded anything but. "You wouldn't happen to be little Storm now would you?"

I nodded, suddenly unable to form words. The man Smiled. It sent shivers of pure disgust down my spine.

"You've grown so much. Such a pretty Witch." He said silkily. The snake curled its self around his leg and traveled upwards to his shoulders. "You remember Nagini don't you?" He asked petting the vile creature.

"Not really" I said hoarsely. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I speak properly?

"Well it was a long, time ago." He stated and turned towards the door. "I'll see you two soon I suspect. Goodbye."

"Goodbye my Lord" Draco muttered. The door closed.

My…Lord? That was…That had been… I swallowed involuntarily and my legs gave way to gravity.

That was my first and sadly not my last encounter with The Dark Lord.

Aunt Cissy had come down the hall to make sure that he had indeed left, there she found Draco and I slumped against the wall, shaking. She helped us up and swiftly took us to our rooms. She dropped Draco off first and then me. I fell on the bed and took deep unstable breaths.

"Are you going to be alright Storm?" She asked rubbing my back gently. But her eyes drifted towards the hall, towards Draco's room. She obviously wanted to make sure he was alright, understandably. Aunt Cissy needed to stop trying to be my mother when she had Draco to look after. It was ridiculous, spreading herself so thin.

"Yes" I spoke and tried so hard to sound confident. It came out as anything but. Aunt Cissy however, didn't seem to notice. She got up deliberately and crossed the room in such a hurry that her poster and grace were forgotten, after all, her son needed her.

When the door finally closed, I broke. The unstable breaths quickly became unstoppable sobs and I folded into myself. All the unforgettable terror and horrid uncertainty flowed out of me like water from a drain.

I stayed like that for hours. The next thing I knew I was being shook awake by a bony hand, my Mother's hand.

"Storm! Storm Darling! Wake up, you lazy girl!" I slowly sat up rubbing my sore eyes. The Sun was shining through slits in the jade curtains. I must have fallen asleep. "So" she started enthusiastically. "You met him. Did you!" it wasn't a question. Mother crawled onto the bed with me. "Isn't he wonderful?" I nodded, unsure of what to say. How in the world could she find that Monstrosity wonderful? Yes, the fear he could make one feel was in impressive, but that thing, wonderful? "Were you wearing that? Jeans and a sweater! How could you? Do you not have any proper robes?" That was it; my mother had officially lost it. How was I to know that evil incarnate was going to come over? She stood and paced the length of the room.

"Mother I- " She cut me off as I looked at my now wrinkled clothes.

"No, No excuses Storm, next time you must dress appropriately to meet The Dark Lord. Even if I have to dress you myself. Do you have any formal robes sweetheart?" She finished not once taking a breath.

Of course I did. She had sent me them herself last year for my birthday. They were a lavish royal blue, with a neck line, that I personally was a bit uncomfortable with. Uncle Sirius had presented them to me himself. Why was she teasing me?

"Yes, I do Mother. You gave me them last-"

"I gave you? What are you talking about you silly girl? I was in Azkaban; all thoughts of you were far from my mind. Plus ponder how impossible that would be." She scoffed, as my heart broke and my mind did a backflip. Mother lingered at the door, in silence. "That came out rather…" She stopped herself and looked over her bare shoulder. "I love you Storm." She didn't wait for a response, she simply left. Calling, as an afterthought, that Breakfast was ready.

She forgot about me. How could she forget about her only child? Even in a place as horrid as Azkaban, I could never. Then to say I love you like it would fix what she had just uttered, like it would erase it from my mind. I stared at the carpet as I lethargically began to change my clothes. Digging through my open trunk I came across the dress I had only moments before assumed my Mother and Father had given me. It was of course a stupid idea that they could send me anything from that place, but even so, if not them, then who? Had Uncle Sirius bought them and lied to me.

Uncle Sirius. I suddenly remembered what I had overheard at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Something had happened between Mother and Uncle. But what? What had she done?


End file.
